Future
by JoKeR
Summary: Is this the way it will end?


Future  
Prologue (and possibly the end unless otherwise said so)

The castle of Hyrule looked out upon the Hhyrulian land, its greystone walls gleaming as the sunset cast red glows radiating from it, the small moat around the castle flowing lazily as small insects fluttered around it and dipped in and out of the water.

A lone boy stood beside a tall tree looking down across the lush and green grass that left a honey smell in the air as it drifted up to the nineteen year old boy. His clothes were of a green cloak that was short and only came down to his knees, his waist had a plain black belt to keep his robe about him; dark white tights that clung to his legs showing his large muscles for such a slim limbed man; on around and under one shoulder was a small leather rope that was attached to a sheath that held a majestically gleaming keen sword that seemed to hold some sort of secret or power; a small bulky pouch hung at his side, small clinks audibly being heard as the small amount of money clinked inside; his face was childish, drawn and handsome elfish features as his pointed keen ears, but yet, there lingered a look of sternness, as if growing up too quickly had cast away his childhood, dark hazel brown eyes searching out through the small garden of lovely flowers that had grown in patches on the castle grounds; a large hat lay beside him, it resembled a small green weather kite that the magicians he had seen and fought had created.

His eyes grew as glimpses of his childhood flashed through his mind, the death, the carnage, the sadness; as quickly as they came, they disappeared, a trickle of a tear running down his cheek as he brushed it away with one of the brown jeweled gauntlets that covered both his hands to the elbows. As if remembering something else, he quickly looked away from the gloves and put them behind his back grasping the tree as he continued to stare out onto the grass, where a small lean beautiful elven woman lay, her flowing blonde hair flailing in the slight breeze; she wore a dress that was of some sort of silk, flowing as she giggled and rolled on the soft grass as she kissed the baby before her.

It looked up at her with a spark in its eye as it giggled also at the mother's odd behavior. It was wrapped in a small blanket of blue fluffy cotton; its large blue eyes smiling as it blew bubbles and they exploded onto its soft cheeks.

The woman stood up, looking over at the man, he looked as if he were trying to mask some unspoken horror he was thinking, and as she looked up to him with a look of concern, he feigned an exaggerated smile that spread from ear to ear. She still looked on in concern, but her face brightened when he smiled and she ran up to him and they met half way as they embraced as he pulled her to the ground where they rolled, and he planted kisses on her delicate soft lips.

Softly spoken words arose from the two as they worked them self down to the small child they had created. "I had missed you," and "I am back, for now," were largely used in their always shining relationship, one would be in need and the other would always be there for the other.

They came to a stop in their tumbling and they sat up beside the baby and they looked off into the sunset as they parted their gazing eyes for a brief second to take in the lovely scene that nature had drawn before them. The man forgetting his nightmares of his past as he held the hand of the one he had always loved and then reaching down and picking up the second of his loves, and placing a kiss on the child's soft cheek and then kissing the woman on the cheek and then setting the baby on his lap so it too could see the lovely sunset.

Then from the fields before them, a shadow arose, and followed by it a large bird high in the sky. The man looked up worriedly as he held his hand up quickly to reach for his sword, but upon seeing the great owl, he relaxed, awaiting the news it carried.

It flew higher, then looking down at them from as high up as it ventured to go, it plummeted down upon them, but as its golden brown feathered body was about to crash upon the ground, the great owl spread its wings and alighted peacefully with a small gust of wind that almost blew the pair over.

It looked down at the happy couple and spoke what it regretted to say to such a pair, "Link, Link, prince of Hyrule, I have an urgent message for you, Harr Nanu is still alive... Would you like me to repeat what I just said? Press A button for me to continue and the B button to go on..." *Author note, just a joke my father told me to put in*


End file.
